


Sweet Desire

by thehufflepuffhobbit



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Horseback Riding, M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffhobbit/pseuds/thehufflepuffhobbit
Summary: On the way to Dunharrow, Legolas is driven slowly mad by his new husband's desire. Mainly with how it pokes him in the back while they ride on Arod.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147
Collections: Gigolas FuckFest 2020





	Sweet Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Another gigolasfuckfest submission! I've had this idea for a while and the fuckfest gave me a reason to write it, so I hope you enjoy!

Legolas was slowly being driven mad. It had only been a few hours since they left Edoras, and yet, he was going insane. No one noticed. Legolas was careful to not give any outward sign, and it was fully possible that only Gimli behind him could tell. There was a rather tense feeling in his shoulders, after all. 

Though, since Gimli was the one driving him mad, there was no comfort in knowing that it was obvious to his husband. _Husband_. The thought brought a small, secret smile to his face. They had married, according to Elven customs leastways, shortly after the battle of Helm's Deep. The feelings that they both had been attempting to ignore had come to a head during the siege, and the relief that Legolas felt at seeing Gimli alive had prompted him to drop to his knees and kiss the dwarf savagely. 

Since then, any opportunity they had was spent together, which wasn’t nearly enough in his opinion, between all the war councils that were taking place. Gimli’s body was something that Legolas found himself quickly addicted to, with a craving that he had never felt the likes of before. Apparently, Gimli felt the same, if the firmness rubbing against his backside was anything to go off of.

He had to wonder how he had not felt the same before they had confessed their feelings to each other. It took him about two hours of this torture to figure out that Gimli was holding himself differently atop Arod. He had always assumed that Gimli’s awkward seat on the horse was because the uncomfortability of the size difference or general discomfort from riding, or even not wanting to be too close to an Elf. Now though, Gimli felt relaxed, aside from his cock squeezed between their bodies, his arms draped around Legolas’s waist, and the realization almost startled a laugh out of him once he figured it out. A warmth settled in his chest. There were truly no barriers between them any longer, and they could be completely open, aside from seeming as though they remained only friends to everyone else. If the result of that meant that Legolas must ride a horse with his cock straining against his trousers, so be it.

They were too close to others to do anything about their situation though. He knew Gimli was in a worse position, if the muffled gasps as Legolas shifted was anything to go by. Still, his desire was mounting and all he could focus on was the memory of how it felt to have his husband fill him. The Men around them didn’t expect him to participate in conversation apparently, as none tried to draw him in. He could tell at times that Gimli was trying to distract himself by getting overly involved in the conversations around them, and it brought a mild relief, as the sensation of being poked was lessened slightly. Once there was a lull though, it did not take long for it to return. 

The third occurrence of this made Legolas drop his head slightly, swallowing a whimper. “This is torture,” he murmurred. 

Gimli let out a huff of laughter and dropped his forehead to rest against Legolas’s shoulder blade. “Aye. I blame you entirely.” 

Legolas’s head shot up and he cast a glare over his shoulder. “Care to explain your reasoning?”

“It’s hardly my fault that you're captivating.” Legolas tried to maintain his glare but in the face of Gimli’s words and faux-innocence, it was nearly impossible to not soften slightly. 

“It’s your fault for being attracted to me,” he murmured back, glancing around them to see if any of the Men were listening. They were all otherwise engaged, and Aragorn was riding ahead with Theoden and Merry. If Aragorn was more towards the middle as they were, he would for sure be watching their behavior, as he had with a confused look in the days since they had been married.

Gimli let out a snort before casting his own look around. Apparently satisfied that they weren’t being overheard, he shifted against Legolas, his cock prominent as it rubbed against his backside, before he spoke again. “If we weren’t so surrounded, I would take you in hand and make it less torturous, _amrâlimê_.”

Legolas swallowed thickly, the memory of Gimli doing just that several times since they were married making it even more difficult to concentrate on anything that wasn’t his husband. “That was mean,” he cast back softly, his voice sounding broken, even to him, and he didn’t need to look to know that Gimli was grinning, likely very satisfied with himself. He always loved being able to break through what he called Legolas’s ‘Elven mask.’ He had said more than once how much he loved the parts of Legolas that no one else saw, when he lost his composure and was needy and vulnerable.

He couldn’t help but pray desperately that they would stop for a rest soon. It was nearing lunch time, and it didn’t take much effort for Legolas to come up with an excuse for him and Gimli to slip away. Until then, he would have to satisfy himself with getting a modicum of revenge on Gimli by shifting against him every now and then. He had a feeling that his husband wasn’t even attempting to make this less bothersome. 

Eventually - far too long for Legolas’s liking - their party came to a halt. “You have a plan?” Gimli asked softly, giving his thigh a squeeze hard enough to make Legolas freeze, his breath caught in his throat. They may not have been married long, but it had been enough time for Gimli to have figured out precisely what Legolas liked. Which included being held and squeezed tightly enough to leave bruises for him to admire later on, like he was carrying a piece of Gimli with him at all times, even those unfortunate times they were separated. 

“Yes,” he whispered after a few seconds, when he finally came back to himself. He shooed Gimli off of Arod, watching as his husband fell to the ground, graceless but solid as he landed. He followed, sliding off of Arod’s back without a sound and handed Arod off to one of the Men that was assigned to care for the horses. “Tell Háma that Lord Gimli and I are going hunting, please. We’ll be back shortly.” The man nodded and went to presumably follow through on the request without a question, despite their time constraint. Most of the Men assumed that anything Legolas did was due to him being an Elf and so his behavior wasn’t questioned nearly as much as it would have been if Aragorn was any nearer to them. 

He had to restrain himself from running for the trees near them, though. His hours long torture and the anticipation of finding relief in a few moments was thrumming through his blood, and he wanted nothing more than to pounce on his husband as soon as they were under cover. Gimli was seemingly very aware of his thoughts, for once they broke the tree line he started speaking. “Patience, Elf. Neither of us will find any relief if we are discovered.” 

Legolas grumbled under his breath but led the way further into the trees, the heavy footfalls of his husband behind him bringing him comfort and reassurance. It was only a few more moments before they were far enough away, in a small copse that would keep them hidden enough. He was hardly concerned about being discovered; he could hardly be concerned about anything that wasn’t Gimli at the moment.

“I want to be mad at you, you know,” he commented idly, dropping to his knees in front of his husband. The move brought him low enough that Gimli was able to look down at him, which suited him fine. His hands immediately went to his husband’s trousers, deftly working at the laces to free him.

“Yet you seem to be rewarding me,” Gimli replied, and Legolas was powerless in the wake of the smirk in front of him. He shouldn’t give in, shouldn’t show how much he adored that smirk and Gimli’s confidence, shouldn’t let on how much he loved Gimli taking control - but it was pointless. Gimli knew him better than anyone ever had or could. His playacting that those things weren’t true would only deny him the pleasure that he had been recently introduced to. 

“You’re well aware how irresistible you are. There seems to be little point in denying it,” Legolas commented lightly, stroking Gimli’s cock as he watched the reactions play over his husband’s face. 

Gimli’s eyes were half closed, as though he was in a trance merely from Legolas’s touch, even though his hands were wandering, tugging at Legolas’s shoulders to pull him closer or trailing through the long blonde locks. “I’m not the only one,” Gimli sighed, thrusting slightly into Legolas’s hand. “I’ve thought of nothing but touching you all day.”

“I could tell.” A wry smile tugged at Legolas’s lips, and he was rewarded with a huff of laughter. “How did you think about touching me, then?”

“We don’t have time for what I want,” was the reply, the meaning clear and making Legolas’s cheeks flush with want. Having Gimli buried inside him was like nothing else, and he wanted it desperately, but he had to agree. They did not have the time to spare; they both knew the Men wanted to stop for only an hour for lunch so they could get to Dunharrow all the faster and truly rest before moving to Gondor and battle. Legolas still needed to catch some meat before they went back to the group. They were pushing their luck enough.

“You could have fulfilled me while we were on horseback just pressing against me. Having you near is enough at this point,” Legolas murmured, his lips brushing over Gimli’s as he spoke. A strangled grunt bled into the kiss as his husband seemed to understand his desire buried in his clumsy speech. Gimli’s tongue was hot and firm as it slipped into Legolas’s mouth and was so thoroughly distracting that he was surprised when his trousers were pushed halfway down his thighs. 

“Do you have oil? Much as I love making your pretty thighs red, I’d prefer it be from my beard than chafing from my cock.” Gimli’s blunt words only served to make Legolas’s flush deepen, and he pulled a small vial from his pocket to hand over. 

Legolas pouted slightly as Gimli moved away, circling around him. There was a familiar _schlick_ from behind him as Gimli lubricated his member and then tucked it between Legolas’s nearly closed thighs. A graceless, quick intimacy, but it was what would satisfy their need most immediately and provide some modicum of satisfaction until they had a tent to themselves that night. 

It wasn’t nearly enough. A moan escaped him still, the feeling of Gimli being so close and settling for whatever he could get from Legolas, just as Legolas was doing. There was a comfort in that, that he wasn’t alone in his neediness. Gimli reached around him to stroke him as well, pulling a gasp from Legolas’s mouth. “Oh, that’s- better,” he groaned, his head dropping back to land on Gimli’s shoulder. 

“I have been thinking of you all morning, fantasizing about you. Of the way you look when you come for me and the sounds you make. We will have more tonight, I promise you,” Gimli groaned. He captured the tip of Legolas’s pointed ear between his lips, and Legolas moaned, getting lost in the heat surrounding him. A burning rod of iron was between his thighs, a furnace around his cock, a sauna at his ear. “Yes, love, just like that.”

He wanted to touch. His hands fluttered uselessly around him; there was nothing but tree bark to hold on to and he couldn’t truly reach Gimli. The only thing he could do was reach behind him, his fingers threading into the deep red of his husband’s beard. He could just feel the marriage braid that he had buried within it, and he moaned again at being able to touch such a symbol of their love. 

“Gimli, please,” he moaned. The thick cock between his legs was more maddening than it was pressed against him on Arod, the smooth glide of his against his sac was shooting bolts of starlight through his center, hurtling him towards an endless expanse where he could bask in the feeling of sensation and love and spice and Gimli. “Please- Love, I need-”

Gimli groaned, his lips brushing against the lobe of Legolas’s ear, and his hips snapped faster into Legolas’s clenched thighs. His hand was stroking Legolas in a matching tempo, and there was no hope for him to keep his sounds to himself. The small copse that they were in was filled with Legolas’s cries of pleasure. “What do you need? You may come.” Gimli’s words were lost amidst his grunts and the sound of oiled skin sliding, and yet still caused Legolas to shiver. He was tempted to act on the permission granted, to come on command for Gimli. 

Not yet. He needed- he needed. “You first. Please, Gimli. I want you to coat me,” he moaned wantonly. He felt hot, but he had reached the point where he didn’t care to figure out if it was due to the heat surrounding him or embarrassment at being so crass. There was nothing that mattered beyond Gimli and their shared joy. 

There was a gasp near his ear, and then Gimli was using his free hand to pull aside the collar of Legolas’s shirt to sink his teeth in his skin. Legolas cried out, barely keeping himself from coming right then; he knew the dual purpose of such an action. Gimli’s cries were muffled as he spent himself, white ribbons coating Legolas’s thighs, just as he wished. The idea of those marks, two symbols of claim to join with their marriage braid pushed Legolas over the edge. Gimli continued stroking him through his orgasm, coaxing every last drop from Legolas. 

For a moment, there was only the sound of their heavy breathing and the small forest around them. Gimli leaned against Legolas, his arms draped over his husband’s shoulders, trusting the Elf to be able to hold him up. Legolas leaned back into Gimli, creating a point of stability from their opposite pressures. Gimli was murmuring in Khuzdul against Legolas’s neck, over the indentations of his teeth, and Legolas could only smile tiredly as he let the peace of the moment wash over him. Valar knew, they didn’t have many moments like this and he couldn’t help but bask in it.

“I love you,” he whispered, turning his head slightly to nuzzle against Gimli’s. 

“And I you,” was the murmured reply before a kiss was pressed to his neck. Another moment passed before they both moved as one, withdrawing and cleaning one another as best they could. “Time for a hunt?”

Legolas hummed, fastening his trousers before standing. “Yes. They’ll be expecting us soon.” 

Gimli nodded and gestured towards the trees in front of them. “Go on. I’ll be thinking about how I want you tonight.” 

Legolas shook his head, a fond smile pulling at his lips. “You’re going to be poking me in the back all day.” There was no question in his voice, and he couldn’t bring himself to be upset at the idea of it, not if it resulted in something as lovely and beautiful as their passion. 

“Aye. How else do you expect me to pass the time?”


End file.
